Bad, Worse, Worst
by hazelheart93
Summary: Klaus decides to take a walk and finds himself in front of Caroline's house. He is concerned, when he hears something unusual and a not so pleasant song and enters the house to check in on her. Klaroline Fluff.


**Hey guys! Here is another One-Shot. [KLAROLINE yay!] You already know, if you like it: review, favorite, follow. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, nor the lyrics mentioned in this fic. **

* * *

"I am going out." He told his sister and closed the door behind him. He needed some time to think and that was getting impossible, since his dear sister had discovered her love for house music. And thanks to his vampire hearing, there was not a single room in which he could relax.

He reached his car, but in the last second decided to take a walk. The fresh air was clearing his mind and it felt good not to be plotting something for a while. His doppelganger was safe, his mother was gone, the stakes were all burned and there was nothing else to worry about. At least for the moment. Esther would find another way, but he knew that she wouldn't succeed.

Thanks to their mother, the bond between him, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah was strengthened again. They had a common enemy and they needed to stick together. He smiled at himself and took a deep breath. The air was filled with a lot of different scents. He recognized some of them, the mayor and the sheriff were amongst them. Maybe they were having a _secret _council meeting_. _He didn't care, the major had promised them to stay put and he knew that she would keep her word. For Tyler's sake.

It was almost ten pm and there were only a few people on the streets, mostly some teenagers on their way home. He watched them absentmindedly, he didn't even know where he was going. His body moved on it's own accord and he didn't mind it. He wanted to clear his head and this was the best way to do so.

He passed the town square and chuckled, when he listened to a couple fighting. The girl was obviously jealous because her boyfriend was too nice to her best friend. As he moved further away, he heard the boy sighing heavily.

After almost twenty minutes, his ears caught the sound of a high pitched voice singing to country music. He made a disgusted face and turned around, when he realized that he was standing in _her _street.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on _her _house. He could hear the music louder, but there was something else. He frowned and walked closer. When he was standing almost in front of it, he could hear her sobbing and gasping. _She was crying. _His heart clenched at the thought and he used his vampire speed to stand in front of her open window.

The music was incredibly loud and he could hear the slow singing voice more clearly.

* * *

_'Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_how you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_there's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions__'_

* * *

But the more prominent thing was the sight of her. She was curled up in the corner of her room and was clutching a dark grey shirt in her small hands. Her hair was in a messy bun and her face was smeared with mascara, it was going all the way down to her chin. Even in this state he couldn't stop admiring her beauty.

She sobbed harder and he could hear her mutter the lyrics to the song. "Never thought we'd have a last kiss. Never imagined we'd end like this. Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh" After that she winced and pressed the shirt hard against her chest and buried her face inside of it.

He watched her in horror and didn't know what to do. The only time that Rebekah had been crying like this, was when their mother had died a thousand years ago. So he stepped into the room and cleared his throat softly.

She froze and looked up. Their eyes met and he could see the infinite pain in them. He felt a pang inside of his chest and took a few steps towards her. Her eyes widened in shock, as if she just realized who he was. She backed closer into the corner and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" She said with a shaky but nevertheless strong voice.

He smiled sweetly at her. "I was taking a walk, when I heard this awful music. I just wanted to make sure that no one was being tortured."

She blushed and looked away quickly. "That's not funny." She mumbled and took a long shaky breath. She was still fighting against her tears and he sat down in front of her. "What happened?" He asked softly, searching her eyes for an answer.

She shook her head. "I'm not talking to you about it. Especially since it is all your fault." She said and glared at him. His face fell at those words, it hurt him when she was so cold to him. But he couldn't really blame her for it. In this story, he really was the bad guy. She had every right to hate him. "I am sorry." He whispered and took a strand of hair that was in her face and fastened it behind her ear. She watched him with confused eyes but didn't flinch.

He rested his hand on her cheek and to his surprise she leaned into his touch. Her heart was no longer beating frantically and her breathing was almost normal again.

"Why are you here? And why are you so nice to me?" She breathed eventually her eyes filled with nothing but curiosity.

He smiled at her. "I told you. And I couldn't just leave you here alone."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you want to tell me what upset you?" He asked carefully. He knew that upset was an understatement. Her heart was broken, he could see that. The way she was still holding Tyler's shirt.

"He.." She started. "He broke up with me." Her voice was filled with pain, anger and something else, that he couldn't name.

"Why?" He hissed, anger towards his hybrid boiling inside of him. How could he dare to leave this wonderful girl like this? Heartbroken.

"He called me and told me that he had met someone knew. He said he would never come back to Mystic Falls." She took a deep breath. "To me." A big tear rolled down her face and he brushed it away tenderly. They locked eyes again and this time she looked thankful.

He put his free arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Shh." He said, soothing her. "It will be okay."

She broke into tears once more and sobbed heartbreakingly. He held her tighter and caressed her hair. "No. It won't" She cried. "He's gone."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. They sat down together, his back propped against the headboard, she curled up on his lap. He stroked her back gently, while she cried into his chest. Her hands were balled into fist, holding Tyler's shirt and his one firmly.

He didn't mind. He would sit here with her for all eternity, if it would ease her pain. The song was over and another one started. His mind was filled with her desperate sobs and the music.

* * *

_'Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you'_

* * *

He sighed and whispered into her ear. "I really think, that you should stop listening to this _music_. It isn't really helping, is it?"

But she shook her head. "No. It's perfect."

"There a few adjectives I would use to describe it but perfect is far away from them."

She chuckled in between sobs. "Tell me."

"Annoying, piercing, deadly, bad, worse, worst."

She giggled into his chest and he had the urge to kiss her hair. "Hey, she is my favorite singer."

"Who is she by the way." He asked curiously.

She looked up at him, disbelief in her beautiful features. "It's Taylor Swift."

"Ah." He simply said. He had no idea, if he was supposed to know her, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

_'I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no'_

* * *

She flinched and tears started to well up in her eyes again. He smiled at her and pulled her back to his chest. "It will be okay." He muttered quietly.

She took a long breath. "Thank you. For this." She snuggled herself closer to him. "Maybe you're not as bad as I think you are."

He rested his chin on top of her head and smiled while taking in the last words of the song.

_'You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it'_

* * *

**BTW I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT. She is great. One of my favorite singers !**

**And I ship Caroline with everyone because she simply is amazing. But the chemistry between those two is just .. WOW!**

**So, did you like it? Love it? - If I get enough feedback, I would love to write more to this.**

**So let me know.**

**xo hazel**


End file.
